Sria
General information This language is under construction. However, feel free to improve grammar or how things are explained. Sria /Sria/ is the official language of the Kingdom of Molivian, and is spoken as a first language by about 514.5 million people. It has a large second language base of about 700 million speakers as of OY 3452, although this number is just an approximation. Becuase of its status of the official langugage of the Kingdom of Molivian, the language has become the language of international, and intersolar comerce and politics. It is the official language of the Council of 7 (similar to the UN). Phonology Consonants Vowels Diphthongs ai /ai/ er /eə/ oi /ɔɪ/ ur /ʊɘ/ Notes It is implied that /f/, /z/, and /b/ become /fʷ/, /zʷ/, and /bʷ/ after /g/ /p/, /k/, and /ʃ/ become /pʷ/, /kʷ/, and /ʃʷ/ after /ŋ/. The only consonants that may follow g are /fʷ/, /zʷ/, and /bʷ/. /h/ is silent at the beginning of words. Vowels are short when followed by /h/, provided they are the last letter of the word. if /h/ appears, that marks the start of a new syllable. However, syllables do not have to start with h. /t/ becomes /tʰ/ when followed or preceded by /i/ /ɛ/ vs /e˞/ and /a/ vs /a˞/: The former becomes the latter after /b/ or /p/. Alphabet Phonotactics Syllable (C/V)©V©(C/V) Above is the consonant structure for Sria. There are a few limitations. A syllable may never end in /h/. If /h/ is the second to last letter of a word, the next letter must be a vowel. A syllable may contain a diphthong, only if it is the main vowel of the word. Digraphs may appear in the slot right before and right after the main vowel. Digraphs must always be followed by a vowel. Stress If a word contains /i/, stressed is placed on the first occurrence of /i/. Otherwise, stress is placed on the last vowel of the word. Verbs Verbs in Sria undergo the most complex process of inflection. There are three endings for the infinitive verb: ra, és, and er. In almost every case, each ending has a unique conjugation. The conjugation process could be very difficult for a non-native speaker due to how complex this process becomes in certain moods, and certain aspects. All verb stems that end in vowels are -ra verbs. There are nine grammatical moods in Sria, listed below. There are 2 realis moods, indicative and declarative, and 7 irrealis moods, subjunctive, conditional, imperative, hortative, potential, dubitative, and permissive. Sria also has 5 aspects: simple, perfect, imperfect, and progressive. Finally, all verbs must conjugate for formal vs. informal. Other languages, especially The example verbs that will be used are truser (to love), lira (to read), and mibwés (to run). Indicative The indicative mood is used to express actions, facts, and other statements the speaker are sure are factual. Simple, Imperfect I, and Imperfect II. The simple and imperfect aspects have all information marked on the suffix of the verb. During conjugation, the -és, and -er endings drop off. However, the conjuations are usually added onto the -ra ending in thge indicative mood. 1 this is used for actions that occur habitually, e.g. you read --> lirar/lirag, you read every day --> lirabi/liraer or you will read lirasré/liralé, you will read every day --> lirandé/lirasta. Perfect Progressive Declarative Subjunctive Conditional Imperative Hortative Potential Dubitative Permissive Nouns Sria has maintained some of the case system from its parent language, but it is not as complex today. There are only three cases today, Nominative, Accusative and Dative cases, although occasionally the Genitive case will appear, so the declensions for it will be included on this page. There are 4 declensions, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th declensions. Sria nouns have picked up the gender system, contrasting with its parent language that had no genders. Formality Formality plays a very large rule in Sria nouns, and can change the meaning of the entire noun. The rules governeing formality are sometimes difficult for a non - native speaker to pick up on. The basic rules are as follow. Rule 1: The formality changes the entire meaning of the noun. An informal noun: mansion, a formal noun: a place of a ruler. Informal noun: party, formal noun: formal party. Often times, the informal noun is reserved for common citizens, and the formal version of the noun is used for objects that go along government leader, military leaders, or other important people. This rule also applies to pronouns. He (informal) is a common citizen, she (formal) is a government official, military leader, or another important person. Rule 2: Verbs, articles, and other parts of speech must agree with formality. He (informal) is tall and He (formal) is tall require a seperate declension and conjugation for the adjective and verb. In addition, possesive nouns must also agree in formality with the noun they posses. His house vs His palace. House is informal (most of the time), so his must be informal. Palace is formal, so his must be formal. Rule 3: All legal documents are written with formal nouns, articles, verbs, etc. These rules must be followed at all times. Failure to follow these rules results in a changed meaning of the sentence, and great insult. The nominative case is not marked 1st Declension The 1st declension is used for nouns that end in vowels. 2nd Declension The 2nd declension is used for nous that end in aspirated or labialized consonants. 3rd Declension The 3rd declension is used for nouns that end in f, th, r, and l. 4th Declension The 4th declension is used for nouns that do not fall into any of the categories above. Nouns in Sria that don't fall into the nominative, accusative, or dative (sometimes genitive) uses are not declined. Adpositions and word order are used to express other functions, such as location, direct address, movement towards/from a place, etc. Pronouns There are 6 pronouns in Sria before declensions, but 10 after declensions. The chart below lists the pronouns in the nominative case The next chart lists declensions for pronouns. Formality is achieved by adding an é to the beginning attatched by a hypen. (i.e. lo --> é-lo) Adjuncts Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages